


Excitement

by DesertVixen



Category: Black Sheep - Georgette Heyer, The Nonesuch - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Character Mingling, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiffany on the town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



The Season was not living up to her dreams.

Her Aunt Burford seemed entirely set on denying Tiffany any real amusement. Almack's was a dreadful bore, even if the patronesses _had_ granted her permission to waltz. 

All the young men her aunt deemed suitable were sadly flat.

It was not until she was able to slip away from the crush at the Legerwoods' to attend a masquerade with a pair of girls from school that she met _him_.

Stacy Calverleigh, she told herself, was quite the most romantic man she met.

It was like something right out of a novel.


End file.
